Booze Tune
Booze Tune is a song by Canadian rapper and motivational speaker Unkle Adams. Lyrics Oh, I'm fucking hungover man Me and Spyte went on a raw bender last night Who's track, who's that, Unkle Beats by Merlando Shot of Moët, shot of Cris, shot of Jäger Slap a hoe, take a piss, smoke a gagger Cash cheques, have sex on a dirty mattress And fuck her in the ass without even asking Shot of Moët, shot of Cris, shot of Jäger Slap a hoe, take a piss, smoke a gagger Cash cheques, have sex on a dirty mattress And fuck her in the ass without even asking I grab a bottle of Moët and mix with ginger ale Black out and probably end up in jail I'm getting crunk from the whisky hits Getting head from frisky chicks Tell 'em I'm an MC and how I really rip the scripts Yeah, that's right see I'm rapping it nice Domestic, imported or even Maxim I'm ice I'm hardcore when it comes to booze ingesting Look up in the mirror and seeing who's reflection I feel like I'm hooked up to a loose connection Wake up in the morning and I'm all bruised in sections Wow, was so wasted last night Looking for places to fight I'll give you a taste of the mic And slap your mum in the face For not raising you right I'm a sensation of these lyrical equations, alright Unkle what you talk about Suck it like a water spout Dick up in your daughter's mouth That's the shit I talk about Shot of Moët, shot of Cris, shot of Jäger Slap a hoe, take a piss, smoke a gagger Cash cheques, have sex on a dirty mattress And fuck her in the ass without even asking Shot of Moët, shot of Cris, shot of Jäger Slap a hoe, take a piss, smoke a gagger Cash cheques, have sex on a dirty mattress And fuck her in the ass without even asking Why it sucks # This song is coming from someone who is supposed to be a motivational speaker and talks to children about bullying. This song is the opposite of all that and just promotes lots of bad things. # In this song Unkle Adams says "And fuck her in the ass without even asking" which is rape as it's non-consensual # The song promotes excessive drinking. # Some of the lyrics are downright gross and disgusting like "Dick up in your daughter's mouth". # The beat is trash. # The flow is terrible. # Unkle Adams has a very annoying rapping voice as usual. # The cover art is horrible. # The production sounds like a Eminem song. Audio Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Inappropriate Songs